Discovery
by nyx kitsune
Summary: Harry, on his sixteenth birthday, went through part of his inheritance. He also receives a letter to attend another school. He accepts and starts learning more than he ever imagined. Gender switched!Harry, OoC-ness, AU, OCs, & more! Rated Teen/PG-13 for cussing, violence, etc. NOT HBP/DH compliant AKA no Horcruxes! Rating may go up because I'm paranoid. I'm not good at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Story Summary: Harry, on his sixteenth birthday, went through his inheritance- a creature one. He also receives a letter to attend another school. He accepts and goes on an eye opening adventure of discovery, betrayal, friendship, travel, and more. Fem!Harry, OoC-ness, AU, OCs, & more! Rated Teen/PG-13 for cussing, violence, etc. NOT HBP or DH compliant A.K.A. no Horcruxes! Rating may go up because I'm paranoid.

"Talking." _/'Thinking'/_ [Telepathy] _{Writing}_ \Spells\ Books

_/italic/_ **#bold#** underline

~~XxXxXxXxXxXx~~

_July 25th (Summer after 5th Year at Hogwarts)_

_Number 4 Private Drive Surrey, England_

Harry sits on the windowsill in his bedroom, staring out at the rain. He leans his head against the pane, closes his eyes, and sighs. Memories flash in his mind. The Ministry Battle, the loss of his godfather, and the 'Prophecy' in the forefront. A few tears fall from his eyes. He still grieves for Sirius, yes, but he had come to terms of his godfather's death. Other memories, these of his 'friends' and Dumbledore, play out.

**~~Flashback - 3 day before the end of the year~~**

Harry was out wondering the castle, restless and grieving. After a while, he sees light spilling out of an abandoned classroom. Curious, but not wanting to eavesdrop, he started to turn around to leave, when the voices of the people in the room reached his ears.

"What are we going to do? We cannot keep this up much longer, Ginny! Not for the amount of money we're getting for being his friend. I mean, every year our lives are put in danger and it's always Potter's fault for dragging us into it! And then he gets all the glory! I can't take it anymore!" A familiar male voice yells.

An exasperated sigh was heard. "I know, Ron. However, we must continue act like Potter's friends. Maybe we can ask Dumbledore to pay us more, especially after this year." A, again, familiar voice states.

"Yeah, and when are you going to start dosing Potter with those Love Potions?"

"I've already started, but that Damned boy has a will of steal. Next year, I'm doubling the dosage. Hopefully he'll give in and then Potter will be mine."

A third voice, which had been quite up until now, finally speaks. "Alright, now back to the topic at hand. Dumbledore said to not mail Potter any real information but just vague letters and maybe play on his guilt for his godfather's death. Ron, Ginny, is your mother still sending Potter those gift packages? The ones with all the potions laced in the food?"

"Yes, Hermione. And all of the gifts sent to him are charmed to make him loyal to Dumbledore and not to doubt us as his friends." Ron answered.

"Yes, yes, that's all fine and dandy, but I've had to Obliviate him more than once when he confronted me about the Love Potions he detected in his drinks. Thankfully, I was alone and in a deserted hallway at the time of these encounters. I have also had to put a Compulsion on him to not check his food and drinks for potions. Potter is so damned paranoid it's driving me crazy! Soon I'll have to start giving him Obedience potions or something!" Ginny says.

"We will talk to Dumbledore about it, Ginny." Ron says. "Hermione, is there anything else we need to discuss?"

"Yes. Dumbledore said that he told Potter the fake Prophecy and that the 'Power He Knows Not' is Love." She snorts. Ginny and Ron snigger. "But, of course, we know that Potter is just a martyr. He is to die so that Dumbledore can kill You-Know-Who. The Boy-Who-Lived-To-Die!" They laugh.

Harry was frozen. _/'What?'/_ He thought in anguish. _'/Why must everyone I trust and love be taken away so cruelly? Why can't the people who I call friends be just that?'/_ Silent tears track down his face as he steps back and then, in a burst of movement turns, running on quiet feet. The people who see him jump out of the way, startled and confused.

He was silent the whole way to the Room of Requirement, him emotions begging to be released. The moment the door is closed, he falls to his knees crying, sobbing, yelling, screaming, ranting, and pounding the floor in his misery. His magic, in response to his extremely distressed state, flares out in the large, empty, stone room and cocoons him in a comforting embrace. After what felt like hours, he finally calms enough to think somewhat rationally. He goes over the conversation and fumes.

_/'Dumbledore __**#paid#**__ them to be my friends! He manipulated me! He told me a fake prophecy and planed to have me killed! That Old Manipulative Bastard! They've dosed me with Love Potions, have Obliviated me, and placed Compulsion spells on me! And they stole from me! Those backstabbing, greedy mother-fuckers!' He paces. 'How do I know that is all they have done to me? How can they be removed? How do I prevent future attempts to control my life?'/_ These thoughts and other passed through Harry's mind. As each thought came and was discarded, the Room provided or removed the tools or the information on the subject of each thought.

Finally stopping his pacing, Harry looks around startled and astonished. The once empty room now had multiple tables and bookshelves with parchment, books, vials of potions, cauldrons and other odd things. Speaking aloud, he asks, "What's all this for?"

A chalkboard appears and the answer to his question was on the board.

{You asked for them, I provided.}

"Who are you?"

{I am Hogwarts, young one.} Harry stares at the board in shock, not believing the answer.

"H-Hogwarts? B-bu-but... You're a castle!" The Room shakes lightly, as if in laughter.

{Yes, I am the castle but I also have awareness. The Founder's had made it so.} Harry falls back into a chair the Room provided seconds before he sat. /'I'm talking with Hogwarts. Unbelievable!'/ A thought hits him and he addresses Hogwarts.

"Can you speed up or slow down time?"

{Yes, I can, but only speeding up time for what you want. I can only affect the Room and as such cannot slow time outside of it.}

Harry smiles faintly. "Can you do so? I want to be able to learn as well as remove the potions and spells on me."

On the wall opposite Harry, two clocks appear. {The clock on the right will show you the time passed in the real world. The left one shows you the time spent inside the Room. Every hour in the Room is one minute outside. Good luck, young Slytherin in Gryffindor skin.} And with that, the left clock starts and the right one slows considerably.

Harry gapes at the board, then smiles softly and turns to look at the items on the table and shelves. _/'Well, first thing is meditation and then searching for my magical core.'/_ Picking up Meditation: Calming the Mind, he starts reading.

**~~End Flashback~~**

Harry smiled. The 6 weeks he had sent in the Room was educational and upsetting. Educational in the way of him learning new techniques and skills, while upsetting because of the spells and potion affecting him. His smile became grim as he thought of the spells. He had moved them to his shoelaces instead of removing them completely because that would alert Dumbles that his pawn was out of his control. Harry sighed.

Hedwig hoots softly. Harry turns to her and reaches over to pet her. "I'm sorry that you have not been able to fly very often. It's just that there is not really someone to send letters to." He move to his bed and sits there, contemplating what he wanted do. The Dursley's had left 2 days ago on a vacation to America, so he had the house to himself.

A tapping on his window surprised him. Quickly, he opened the window and a raven flew in. The raven settled on the back of the chair and held out a leg. Untying the letter, Harry looks at the unfamiliar seal. It depicted a broadsword with a vine like plant, the type was unfamiliar, wrapped down the blade and a dragon curved around it. Harry carefully broke the seal and opened the letter.

_{Lord Potter,_

_We, the goblins of Gringotts, are informing you that the Will Reading of one Sirius Orion Black will be read on fifth of August. You are required to attend as the only beneficiary. We are also made aware that the Wills of Lord and Lady James and Lillian Potter are many years overdue and need to be read. Please respond if a portkey needs to be provided if you are unable travel to Gringotts._

_May your gold flow freely,_

_Nightspear_

_Gringotts}_

Harry blinks at the letter uncomprehendingly. Then the information sunk in. Sirius had left a will? His parent's wills were unread? He turns to the raven. "Wait, please." Then he pulls out a piece of parchment, a quill and an ink bottle to draft a letter to the goblins for a portkey. Finishing the letter, he ties it to the raven, who takes off after the message was secured.

_/'Now to wait for August fifth.'/ _

~~XxXxXxXxXxXx~~

_July 30th_

Harry slowly rubs his forehead were a headache had been building since the 28. He glances at his clock and groans when he sees the time, 11:56 pm.

_/'A great way to spend the night before your 16th birthday- with a migraine the size of London.'/_ As his head continue to throb spiking in pain occasionally, Harry watches the clock count down to midnight.

"11:58, two minutes more." The pain spikes sharply again and Harry winces.

_/'7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1...'/_

At the moment of midnight, pain explodes all over his body. He bites back a scream, but when a fresh and stronger wave of all consuming pain flows through his body, he screams. His magic flares out wildly and uncontrolled as it proceeded to destroy the room. He continues to scream as more waves of pure blindly agony pulse stronger and more intensely, until he passes out.

~~XxXxXxXxXxXx~~

_Same night, Somewhere in England_

Voldemort felt a sudden and unbound pulse of magic rushing through his link with the Potter brat. Unprepared for this attack of magic and pain, he crumples to the floor, screaming, as the pain leaped to agony and then beyond. The magic slowly and painstakingly dissolved the magical construct that was his body. He had attempted to free his spirit from the construct but the magic latched onto it, anchoring it to the total destruction of his being. All the while, his followers cowered in fear seeing their lord in such pain and the raging barrier of wild magic encasing him. Suddenly with no warning, the magic blasts outward, vaporizing the closest Death Eaters and brutally shredding the farthest apart. Those not at the meeting but in the building were slowly drained of their magic and suffocated. Those not in the building, wearing a Dark Mark and in the country clutched their arms and passed out with extreme, nearly fatal, magical exhaustion. The few not in Europe felt a slight twinge and dismissed it, not understanding the reason, until they heard about Voldemort's death or until they see the barely visible Mark.

No one would find out Voldemort is truly dead until six weeks later.

~~XxXxXxXxXxXx~~

_August 2nd_

When Harry awoke, he was very sore and felt out of sorts. /'How long was I asleep?'/ Doing a check of his body, he notices a weight on his chest. Ignoring it for now, he continues testing his limbs. Confusion sets in when he does not feel a certain piece of his anatomy. Then with dawning horror, he realizes that his manhood is /gone/. In addition, combined with the weight on his chest, a possibility slowly creeps into his numb mind. As soon as it was noticed, Harry denied it, unable to comprehend what it meant.

Sitting up carefully and dizzily, he ignores the weight attached to his chest; he looks around his room in shock. Everything was either completely destroyed or damaged severely. Glancing around wildly for Hedwig, he sees the window had been shattered. Hoping she was okay, Harry struggles to stand. After a few tries he manages, swaying minutely. He walked unsteadily and sluggishly down the hall to the bathroom. After leaning with his back uncomfortable against the mirror resting on the back of the door, Harry turns around to look into the full-length mirror.

The young woman who looks back astonishes Harry. The girl looks about his age and roughly 5' 7". Her hair is red, not Weasley red which is more orange, but blood ruby red. He next sees the amethyst purple streaks and wonders if it was natural or not. It falls to her waist in small, silky waves. Her skin is golden tan and almost flawless, from what he sees on her face and arms. Harry focuses on her emerald eyes that were slit in a serpentine style and had flecks of the same amethyst color that streaked her hair. He inspects the girl's face closer and notices three things. One was that she did not have glasses and could see perfectly. Two, was that her skin was not skin at all, but tiny, flexible scales. The third was that her forehead was unmarred. His eyes widen and his hands fly up, touching the bare forehead. The girl in the mirror reflected the move.

Sinking to the floor, Harry, after some time of just sitting there, finally resigns himself to the fact staring back at him. He was a _/girl/_, a female. _/'Well, I'll need a new name. Harry isn't very feminine.'/_ He, now a she, snorts and then starts to laugh hysterically with tears falling from his eyes. If anyone had seen her at that moment, they would have thought that the stress of all that has happened in his life had finally made him lose it.

Calming minutes later, the once male, sighs. Then basic human needs become pressing and he relieves himself. Blushing as he washes his hands, he attempts to ignore the thought of what he just touched to clean after himself. Harry's blush farther intensifies as he removes his over-sized clothes. Inspecting his new body, he marvels at the flawlessness of his scaled skin. He was curvy but not overly so, with shapely legs and a moderate C cup. Shaking his head, he glances once more at the mirror. His ears caught her attention. They were now distinctly pointed. Sighing, he thought to herself, _/'Why? Oh, why must all the strange things always happen to me?'/_

Turning away from the mirror, he jumps into the shower. As he bathes, he thinks over what he wanted his name to be. Exiting the shower and drying off, blushing lightly, he redresses. Grimacing, he thought, _/'I'm definitely going to need new clothes.'/_

Leaving the bathroom, he heads to the kitchen for a bite to eat. Passing a clock in the hallway, he sees the time.

"Shit! It is five in the bloody morning!" he exclaims. _/'That means I've slept at least 5 hours, but knowing me, it's been longer.'/_ Continuing his journey to the kitchen, he starts making grilled ham and cheese sandwiches with a small green salad. As he eats, he begins to plan.

_/'Well, I can't go to Hogwarts, for one. I would be even more stared at because of my appearance. I need to head to Gringotts, soon to hear Sirius' and my parents' wills.'/_ A thought hits him. _/'I need to inform Gringotts! They'll need to know of my transformation, so I don't get skewered for not looking like I was.'/_ He cringes at the thought. _/'I can ask the goblins were I could possibly transfer from Hogwarts to. Humm...'/_

Once finished eating, he places the dishes in the sink. He heads back up to her destroyed room to see if Hedwig was back and if any mail came when he was out of it. Entering the room, he surveys the damaged things closer. The least damaged item was his trunk, although he'll need a new one. Heading of to it, he opens it, pulling out some parchment, quills, an ink bottle and a vial. As she was writing a letter to the goblins, Hedwig flies through the still glassless window. She lands carefully on Harry's shoulder.

"Hey there, girl. You okay?" The owl hoots confirmedly, then concerned. Harry sighs. "I've most certainly been better, but I'm working on it." Finishing the letter to Gringotts, Harry picks up a chunk of broken glass and cuts his palm. Quickly taking the vial, he fills it with his blood. Stopping it, he rolls the letter around the vial and uses a ribbon from his trunk to tie it closed. Hedwig, who had flown to rest on the windowsill, hoots questioningly at Harry. Walking over to the owl, he reaches absently with his bleeding hand to pet the owl. Harry says, "It's so they have proof of my identity and change." Hedwig reaches out her taloned foot, which was cut from a shard of broken glass that was still connected to the frame, and places it on Harry's bleeding hand. A white flash blinds Harry for a moment.

Harry, who was thoroughly confused by this point, speaks. "What the bloody hell was that?" Blinking to clear his vision, which had slowly clearing, when a gentle female voice replied in his head.

[That was the finalization of my bond to you as a Familiar.] Harry jumps, not expecting the reply via mind speak. His sight clear, Harry looks to were Hedwig was resting. Instead of the snowy owl he expected, a beautiful white bird similar to a phoenix, but with leathery wings and a feathered lizard like tail, sits on the sill.

"H-hedwig?" Harry hesitantly asks. "Is that you?"

[Yes Harry, it is I.]

Harry blinks at transformed avian. "I don't mean to be rude, but what are you?"

Hedwig thrills a laugh that echoes in Harry's head as a light chuckle. [I am a drakonix.] At his confused expression, Hedwig explains. [I am a hybrid of a miniature dragon and a phoenix. I have all the benefits of a phoenix; such as the ability to flash, healing tears, and the ability to have 'burning' days, while receiving some draconian features in this form, such as 2 elemental affinities. One of wind and the other is any of the other elements. Mine happens to be Ice. I also have a second much larger form to defend and protect my bonded.]

The explanation clearing some of his confusion but not all, Harry asks, "What happens to your previous form?"

[My previous form is similar to a camouflage. It is to prevent others from forcing bonds with my kind and being used as potion ingredients.]

"Oh... umm, can you deliver this to the goblins?" Harry, sheepishly, holds up the forgotten letter. Hedwig thrills again.

[I can and I will, after healing your hand.] Harry almost face-palms. His hand! Holding the sluggishly bleeding limb to the drakonix, Hedwig sheds a couple of tears to heal it. After getting a thank you from Harry, Hedwig flashes out in white and purple light.

Turning back to the debris that were once was his furniture, he looks through the rubble and splinters. After moving a few chunks of wood and shredded cloth, he finds a small pile of letters and packages. Wary and not knowing if they are a danger to him, he leaves the stuff alone until he can find his wand to check for spells and other malicious things.

Returning to the wreckage to search for his wand, digging around and putting what he could in a corner. After a while and not finding the wand, Harry begins to worry. Searching once more, looking closer at the wood fragments, he still could not find his holly wand. His thoughts race and he panics momentarily. After freaking out, he calms down and thinks. Suddenly as an idea runs into his head. _/'If the wand is gone, then no one can track my use of magic!'/_ Reasoning that farther has him smiling. _/'And with no wand, no scar, different appearance, I can be free of the fame and stigma that is the 'Boy-Who-Lived'. I can be myself!'/_ The full impact of that rushes in. Shock, giddiness, laughter, tears, happy dances, and cries of "I'm Free!" ensue.

After the mini celebration, other thoughts make themselves known. _/'But if my wand is gone, how do I check the things in my room? How will I perform magic?'/_ Frowning, he decides to test something. Picking up a random wood fragment he intones, "\Wingardium Leviosa\." The fragment didn't even twitch. Sighing, he ponders a moment and tries a different approach. Focusing on the fragment and his magic, he thinks of levitating the piece of wood. To his delight, it slowly moves off his palm. In his lack of concentration the piece falls into his hand. Blinking in surprise at the lack of a drain on his magic, Harry shrugs it off to ponder later.

Moving over to the pile, he carefully scans the topmost letter. The letter glows briefly before he moves it with magic into a new pile. Harry continues this process, moving the things that glowed to one pile and the ones that didn't into another. Looking at the piles, only 3 of the 12 would not affect him in the way of spells and such. Sighing, he grabs the only package in the safe pile. Opening it, he feels a small smile slip onto his face. Finding a note, he reads it.

{Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! I'm sorry that Luna and I couldn't get you something more, but it's the sentiment that counts. I thank you for the help and guidance you gave, not only to me but also to everyone in the DA. Oh! Luna and I started dating; surprisingly we have a lot in common. We, Luna and I, hope you are coping with Sirius' passing and offer our ears and advise. Good luck, Harry and see you in September.

Your friends,

Neville and Luna

P.S. Harry, remember the nargles are always there and they always listen.}

Harry's smile grows a fraction. _/'I will have to thank them for reminding me. I have other friends beside the three back-stabbers.'/_ Shaking the thought away he looks at the present Luna and Neville gave him. He rushes to put them on. Pulling off the over-sized clothing and first slipping the silky purple shirt on, he instantly notices that it adjusts to his frame. Mentally thanking them once more for the gift, he grabs the scaly looking black pants and once on, they do the same as the shirt. Glancing at the box and seeing a pair of boots made of a similar material as the pants, he also sees a slip of parchment. Taking it from the box and reading it, his question of what the clothes were made of was answered. The shirt was made with Acromanchula silk and Threstal hair. The pants were Hungarian Horntail dragon hide and so were the boots. All of them had self-adjusting, cleaning, temperature, repair, and a few basic protection charms. _/'Practical and stylish.'/_

Sliding the box aside, Harry looks at the two letters. One was his Hogwarts letter and most likely his OWL results and the other was unfamiliar. The seal was on dark blue wax and depicted a bird in flight and an eight-pointed star behind it surrounded by three feathers in the shape of a triangle. Turning it over, it was simply addressed to Miss Evans. Gently, he breaks the seal and what it says surprises him.

{Miss Evans;

We humbly invite you to our exclusive institution, Raven Academy. You have received this for you meet all the requirements set by the founder and Headmistress. The requirements are as follows:

1.) The invitee must be age 15 or older

2.) The invitee must have a medium-high or higher level of magical power and potential

3.) The invitee must have magical being or creature blood, be it active or dormant

The decision is ultimately yours, whether you accept or decline. If you chose to accept, place 3 drops of blood on the triangle at the bottom of this letter. If you wish to decline, press the circle also at the bottom. To decline or not reply within 6 days, the letter and the memory of it will be erased from existence. We take the safety of our school, staff, and students very seriously.

More information will be provided when accepted.

Hope to see you,

Soren Castle

Deputy Headmaster}

Astonished, Harry stares at the invitation. _/'Well, that's one thing solved.'/ _

As Harry stares at the letter, Hedwig flashes in. [What's this?] The drakonix carefully lands on the windowsill, watching out for the glass.

The question breaks Harry out of his shocked state. Looking up at his familiar, he replies, "This is an invitation to Raven Academy." Harry smiles at Hedwig. "So, I won't be skewered when I walk in?" Hedwig thrills brightly.

[No, but be prepared to be tested anyway.] Harry groans. Wasn't that the point of sending the vial of blood? Turning his thoughts to the letter still in his hands, he thinks about whether he really wants to go to this mysterious school. Deciding he didn't have much to lose, he pricks his finger and allows three drops to fall on the black triangle.

The letter slowly clears and new writing appears.

{Miss Evans;

We congratulate you for choosing to accept. A member of our staff will come to are place of residence to escort you in getting your supplies 9 days before school officially starts on September first. You will have two days to shop for necessities and the like. You will make your focus at the school if you are in need of one.

Afterwards your escort will drop you off near the school and you will have 4 days to make it to the school from that point. You must reach the school by noon of the fourth day. Any kind of unapproved teleportation (Apparition, Shadow Walking, Astral Transportation, Portkeys, etc.) is forbidden and will have unpleasant consequences. Groups may not exceed five people.

Upon arrival, you will be taken to the Infirmary, injured or otherwise. Once approved to leave, you will be shown to your dorm and allowed to chose your classes. The two days before the other students arrive is to allow the new students to adjust and find their way around the school.

/_Instinct. Knowledge. Power. Alone, they have little. Together, they have Survival._/ Remember this, for it has become part of your life.

Good Luck,

Lilith Raven

Headmistress}

~~XxXxXxXxXxXx~~

To Be Continued...

AN: So, tell me how much you liked it! Review, follow, favorite, whatever! Input is welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Story Summary: Harry, on his sixteenth birthday, went through his inheritance- a creature one. He also receives a letter to attend another school. He accepts and starts learning more than he ever imagined. Gender switched!Harry, OoC-ness, AU, OCs, & more! Rated Teen/PG-13 for cussing, violence, etc. NOT HBP or DH compliant A.K.A. no Horcruxes! Rating may go up because I'm paranoid...

"talking" _/'thinking'/_ [telepathy] _{writing}_ \spells\ books

_/italic/_ **#bold#** underline

~~XxXxXxXxXxXx~~

The days leading up to the will readings were spent exploring her new found wandless ability and learning what in meant to be a girl. This period was filled with small fires; broken and fixed windows, furniture, and doors; a couple of holes in the wall and ceiling; much blushing, cursing, falling, and general chaos. Harry had, after much thinking on the subject, finally decided on a name. She was now Wisteria Artemis Evans Potter.

August 5th

At the moment Wisteria sat, meditating, on a repaired and transfigured chair. The room around her had vastly improved from its previous state. The floor was clean and covered in a black and purple shaggy rug. The walls were free of holes and painted in dusty purple. The ceiling, also free of holes, was painted similar to the night sky. The door was a solid wooden door with some of the many locks once outside the door, now inside. A simple but comfortable bed, with pillows and a light purple blanket and a basic wooden frame, sat on the floor by the right wall. A small sturdy desk was placed on the left side of the curtained and pane less window. On the right of the window, was a multi-branched perch for Hedwig and other avian mail carriers. Her shrunken trunk and possessions lay on the desk, as did an analog clock.

She was alone in the room, as Hedwig wanted to fly for a bit. A few moments later, a raven flew in and rested on the perch. Giving a caw, the bird gained Harry's attention. Taking the letter, she nods to the raven, which then flies off. Opening it, she finds a silver chain with a pendent, the Gringotts crest styled upon it.

{Lady Potter; The Portkey will activate at 9:15 AM. The first Reading will start at 10 AM.

Nightspear

Head of Wills and Inheritance

Gringotts}

Glancing at her clock showing it was 8:57 she stretches and stands. Grabbing the cloak she had set out and putting it on, she looks around the room with a smile. It had taken only a day and a half of trail and error, some creativity, and concentration to get the hang of her wandless magic. It will still take some time for her to be fully comfortable in her new form, but she was progressing.

The Portkey activates in a swirl of color. She lands unsteadily, but remains upright. Looking around she finds herself in an office. Spotting a goblin, she addresses him.

"Hello, I'm Wisteria Potter, formerly Harry Potter. I'm here for the Black and Potter Will Readings." The goblin looks up sharply. Eyeing the girl in front of him, the goblin speaks.

"I am Nightspear." He gestures to the chalice, gold dagger, and sheet of parchment on his desk. "Place 7 drops of blood in the chalice for confirmation of identity. Your hand will be healed after the correct amount of blood is given." Wisteria did so. The liquid in the cup turns from silver to amethyst when all 7 blood drops are added. Writing appears on the parchment. When words stop being added to it, Nightspear reads it. His eyes widen a look of shock and surprise on his face. He hands the parchment to a curious Wisteria.

Wisteria understands Nightspear's shock as she reads it.

{Wisteria Artemis Evans-Potter

~~Inherited Headship(s)~~

-Evans (Through Mother)

-Knight (Through Mother)

-Potter (Through Father)

-Gryffindor (Through Father)

-Black (Through Godfather- Blood Adoption)

-Slytherin (Through Godfather/ Rite of Conquest)

~~Inherited Creature Blood~~

Draken: Active (Knight)}

"Well, damn..." She breathes.

Nightspear gains enough of his composure to speak. "Lady Knight Evans Potter Black Gryffindor Slytherin, are you ready to attend the will reading?"

Wisteria returns to reality when the goblin starts speaking. Wide eyed at the full and formal address, she replies. "Yes, and please, call me Wisty or just Lady Evans Potter Black, if needed." The goblin nods, masking his surprise.

Nightspear leads Wisty to a conference room. The room was empty, except for a desk and some chairs. The goblin directs Wisty to the prominent chair next to the desk. Once seated and the hood of her cloak obscuring her face, other people file in. Remus Lupin, Molly and Arthur, Fred and George, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Andromeda Tonks and N. Tonks, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Amelia Bones, Luna Lovegood, Neville Longbottom, and lastly Albus Dumbledore. They glance at her, wondering who she was and what relation she had to Sirius.

Nightspear glares at the assembled people, before starting the reading. "This is the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Orion Black.

{I, Sirius Orion Black, being as sound of body, mind and magic as I can be, do proclaim this my last will and testament, voiding all previous wills and testaments.

To one Remus "Moony" Lupin, I leave two thousand gallons with no returns or exchange. I also give you Canine Cottage with the same rules as before mentioned. Live life to the fullest, Moony! And for Merlin's sake, be a man and ask her out already!

To Andromeda Tonks, I reinstate you as a Black; leave you two thousand gallons, and the house in France you loved as a child.

To Nymphadora Tonks, I instate you into the House of Black; leave you two thousand gallons, and some advice. If a certain wolf has not asked yet, force it out of him!

To Arthur Weasley, I leave six thousand gallons, with no returns, for taking care of my godchild.

To Molly Weasley, I ban you from accessing anything previously bequeathed to Arthur Weasley. That is for attempting to control my godchild, bitch!

To Fred and George Weasley, I leave two thousand gallons and copies of all the notes made by the Marauders.

To Ronald Weasley, Ginevra Weasley, and Hermione Granger, I leave nothing. Stay away from Harry. Planning to control someone, especially Harry, is not conductive to your continued health.

To Neville Longbottom, I leave three thousand gallons. Thank you for supporting and befriending Harry.

To Luna Lovegood, I leave three thousand gallons. Thank you for supporting and befriending Harry.

To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave one hundred sickles. Also I dissolve your marriage and cast you out of the Black family!

To Bellatrix Lestrange, I dissolve your marriage and cast you out of the Black Family! Bwwaaahhhaaa!

To Draco Malfoy, I leave one thousand gallons, IF you do not become a Death Eater or support Voldemort. However, if you do, then I leave you ten knuts and cast you out of the Black family.

To Kreacher the House Elf, I order your death.

To Amelia Bones, I leave two hundred thousand gallons to do with as you wish, three memories, and a letter.

To Albus Dumbledore, I leave one knut and a chest. Old Man, stay out of Harry's life!

And finally, to my Godchild, Harry Potter, I leave you everything else, some paperwork, and the headship of the House of Black.

Pup, I love you and I know that having my stuff will not replace me being there, but it's all I can give to you, now that I'm gone.

Padfoot Out.}

This is the Last Will and Testament of Sirius Black."

Remus, Andromeda, N. Tonks, and Wisty had sad smiles; Neville and Luna were talking quietly; Draco was thinking; Fred and George were excitedly whispering; Amelia and Arthur were stunned; and Molly, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Narcissa, and Dumbledore were fuming.

Nightspear growls, "Everyone except Mr. Lupin, Miss Tonks, Mr. Longbottom, and Miss Lovegood, leave. Now!" All not before mentioned do as directed. Dumbledore does so with a slight prompt (the guards, threateningly, pointed their weapons at him). Nightspear looks at the people still present in a calculating manner before addressing Wisteria.

"Are you ready to proceed with the reading of the Potter's Will?" Wisty nods. The assembled are surprised that the goblin addressed the mysterious person in the executioner's chair. The goblin picks up the will and opens it. He growls after scanning it. He mutters in Gobbledygook before starting.

"This is the Last Will and Testament of James Charles and Lillian Melisa Potter.

{We, James Charles Potter and Lillian Melisa Potter nee Evans, being of sound body, mind, magic and soul, do proclaim this our last will and testament, voiding any and all previous wills and testaments.

To Peter Pettigrew, we leave you nothing, as if we are dead; you have betrayed us to Voldemort.

To Remus Lupin, we leave three thousand gallons with no returns, and The Haven. Live well, Moony, and anyways hope for a better and bright future. In addition, help Paddy raise Harry.

To Sirius Black, we leave one thousand gallons, not that you need it. Take care of Harry, Padfoot.

To Amelia Bones, we leave two hundred thousand gallons. Amelia, stay strong and serve justice with a steel fist.

To the Longbottom family, we leave one thousand galleons. Alice and Frank, we treasured your friendship.

To the Lovegood family, we leave one thousand galleons. Selena and Xeno, thank you for your friendship and ward ideas.

To the Tonks family, we leave one thousand galleons. Andy and Ted, it was a pleasure to know you and have you friendship.

And to our son, Harry Potter, we leave everything else and the Headship of the House of Potter. Harry, we know things will not make up for us being gone, but know we love you with all our hearts and we are always with you in your heart.

The guardianship of Harry is to go to the following people:

Sirius Black

Remus Lupin

The Longbottoms

The Lovegoods

The Tonks'

Amelia Bones

A loving magical family

Harry is NOT, under any circumstances, to be placed with Lily's sister, Petunia and her family, the Dursleys. Nor is he to be placed under the guardianship of Albus Dumbledore.

Once Harry is 16, he is to be emancipated and allowed to claim his Headships.}

This is the Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter."

The room is quite as the people present digest the information. Soon Remus and Tonks are yelling and ranting. Neville and Luna are stunned and oddly touched.

Wisty watches them silently, feeling enraged and sad. After a while the shouts start giving her a headache and she shouts over them. "SHUT UP!" The adults quite immediately. "Thank you. Now, before you start asking your questions, I would like a Magical Oath from all of you." That caught everyone's attention. "What I tell you pertains to Harry Potter."

A moment of silence then, Luna stands. "I, Luna Crystal Lovegood, do so swear on my life and magic to keep what is said in this room to myself and between the others in this room unless permitted by Harry James Potter or the person in front of me. So mote it be." A small flash of white/purple seals the oath.

Wisteria smiles at Luna. Slowly the others give their Oaths. After the last person finishes their Oath, Wisteria removes her cloak.

Remus is the first to see a connection. Between her scent, which was hidden from him until now and her striking similarity to Lily he pieces together her identity, or at least who she once was.

"_/Harry/?"_

~~XxXxXxXxXxXx~~

To Be Continued...

~~XxXxXxXxXxXx~~

AN: I know it's shorter than the first chapter, I'll try to make the next one longer! Also, Review! I can't read minds! Tell me how you like it!


End file.
